everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trolling
Trolling is an action when a user ruins or disrupts a world. Most trolls can be stopped by kicking them from the level, with the kick command, though when the level owner is not on, there is no way to remove the troller (with the exception of a moderator kicking). Types of Trolling Block Spamming Generally, most trolling is in the form of putting down tons of blocks on a map, and it's rarely called "block spamming". An alternate form of this is background spamming, which is the same as block spamming, but with background blocks. Key Spamming Another way a world might get trolled is by Key hogging or Key spamming. This is when a player hits the keys repeatedly in a level, usually out of plain boredom, but it sometimes prevents other players from progressing in a level because the doors and gates stay open or closed. Coin Spamming Yet another form of trolling is Coin Spamming. Some users get a slight frame drop when they hit a Gold Coin or a Blue Coin, and if enough of them are set down, they can reduce other people's framerates or even lag people out of the server for enough time for the troll or group of trolls to spam a level until it is useless. Gravity Spamming/Traps Two other disruptive forms of trolling are Gravity Spamming and traps. If traps are built by trolls in worlds that are not designed to test a player's skill where a single messup will trap them until they rejoin or refresh, they are considered what is probably the most organized form of trolling in existance. Gravity Spamming is used to either send players falling in different directions so quickly that they cannot do anything to stop it, or to alter the direction so that minigames are rendered useless. This form of trolling is sometimes used to get irritating players to go away, but it is useless in art worlds where Gravity Arrows don't do nearly as much damage to the art than completely random blocks. Spawn Point Two more annoying kinds of trolling is by blocking the spawn point or removing the spawn point with a black block. This isn't known by the owner because it cannot be seen by the minimap but now as the spawn point now has a grey color it can be put by the gray basic block. "It's Not Me" The second one is by trolling near an another helper thinking of the owner that the another helper might be the one who trolled and might be KICKED. Warning: They can be found by Inspect tool. Signatures People often leave signatures after they troll a world to tell other people that they trolled. One known troller leaves "TRLLD BY" in blocks and then has a picture of a phone/walky talky with the number "3" inside of it. People who leave signatures normally are trying to get attention and recognition. Warning: They can be found by Inspect tool. Potion Trolling Since potions were released for everybody, another type of trolls exist with potions. One form of them are zombies spammers, afk zombies or zombies trolls. It's appear in zombie worlds. When someone is in god mode, he touches a zombie and then go in "safe places", where zombies are normally not supposed to be in there, as a zombie, infecting all of the people who weren't zombified. Afk zombies are different: these are players that almost '''never 'move out from spawn point, zombifying almost every new and respawned player who enters the world. There is no potions anymore. Chat Spamming Finally, some trolls spam on the chat, called "chatters trolls". They write a useless big message, like "AKZSOHIAHIUHODISNSQOQHFRHEUP?NGTER12Y4RD78G41SE64RF89E41F". They do this either because they are bored, the chat is too quiet, to block other's view with the chat bubble, or just to get attention by annoying other players. They can write a big number of little messages (because when there is to much messages in the chat bar, the old message were elimineted...). So, it became to hard to chat and communicate with others... Of the update which made everyone chat, this problem is solved by /mute, /unmute commands. Now in action bar. There are more forms of trolling than listed on this wiki. How to Avoid Trolls? ''See Troll See also *Trolls *Chat Commands Category:User